Sentinels of Unity and Liberty
SOUL Leadership Regents: MaGneT Supa Tro0per Minister of Finance Deathsmile Activity Consul Koolgecko20 SOUL History The Beginnings The Sentinels of Unity and Liberty was first conceived on March 31, 2007. The four original founders included MaGneT of Magodonia, Corn.puff of Sa1nt (aka Ipod), Supa_Troop3r of SuPa LaNd, and Ch0pstix of Free_KuDoS (aka PuLsE). For the first few days, the four founders worked tirelessly to set up forums for the alliance and recruited from close friends and from Starcraft. Most notably were the Silent and Electro clans which the founders had previous been in. Magnet and Ipod were from the Electro Clan while as Troop3r and Pulse were from the Silent Clan. The alliance was officially announced two days later on April 2, 2007. The real trouble began the next day when The Oasis declared war on SOUL. The Oasis had about 150 nations against SOUL’s budding 10. Troop3r and PuLsE were ex-leaders of The Oasis who had returned to the alliance after formerly being couped. However, thinking the alliance would be different now that The Oasis was led by a new group, Troop3r and PuLsE decided to return to their first alliance. Corey Faith, leading The Oasis, refused to let PuLsE run in the elections and further rigged the ballets by creating multis on the forums. Following this incident, Troop3r resigned from his newly won position and left with PuLsE to form a new alliance with Ipod and Magnet, who had previously known each other from Starcraft. After realizing the futility of the war, SOUL accepted humiliating terms to retract their statements about the rigging of elections and to stop “recruiting members from The Oasis.” SOUL, determined to be able to stand on its two feet, grew rapidly and a new community began to emerge. With the recent massacre still in mind, SOUL began to seek friendships with other alliances. One such alliance included the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance which offered SOUL a protectorate ship. SOUL gladly accepted and continued to recruit members and grow in strength. Two months later, SOUL received word that The Oasis was keeping a watchful eye on it. There was also information that The Oasis had spies in SOUL and had infiltrated the alliance. This coupled with the already soured relations from the bitter massacre before, sparked the next event. SOUL, with the support of MCXA, planned and executed a splendid offensive on the Oasis, effectively putting in anarchy a vast majority of The Oasis before they could respond. The Oasis were given terms but instead decided to disband. Stolen guides, as suspected, were on the Oasian forums and had in fact been actively spying on SOUL. SOUL continued to grow and would be included in the alliance bloc Bleu. This would lead to SOULs full inclusion in the Unjust War that would start sometime later. SOUL along with many others fought on the ~ side of the war and would be victorious. Near the end of the war SOUL would run into problems internally. The members Gabriel Carver, Pulse, and Supa trooper left to start there own alliances. Supa and Pulse would bring some other members of SOUL with them. This long with the former SOULdiers distaste with SOULs government stared some grudges that brought SOUL close to war with the newly forum alliance the Dark Templar which Supa trooper and Pulse started. Things started to look bleak. People continued to leave SOUL and SOUL was hit hard in stats falling from over 1 million NS to under 500k NS and from 100 members to under 50 but this started to turn around after November of 07. A few Former SOULdiers returned and a new active government was elected to replace most of old one. Things calmed down with the Dark Templar as it merged with another alliance and the SOULdiers that when there went on to other alliances. Since the post Unjust War elections and a lot of the action done by the new gov and Hyper who was elected as a Regent SOUL has started to become a much more active and organized alliances but is still working hard to get to where it used to be and better then it was. SOUL Charter Preamble: We of the Sentinels of Unity and Liberty support all of our members in aid, war, and any other situation that may cause harm a SOUL member, and in return we ask for members to be respectful and respect all fellow members. Admission To join, you must agree to the charter, and then pledge to SOUL and its values on the Forums. You must also respect all members in public events or on any other forums. SOUL All members, including leaders, council members, and members, are recognized as subjects of the Sentinels of Unity and Liberty Alliance. I. Government Leaders There are four major leadership positions inside a council called the Executive Council. These four Council positions are in place to advise, watch, and govern the alliance in all matters. The leaders have one vote each on any decision made in the alliance and between other alliances (meaning MDP, MADP, NAP or a change of external or internal affairs). No Pacts in or outside of the alliance may be created without Executive knowledge or approval. Leaders may only be impeached if there is a 50% vote from the other leaders saying yes, and a 75% vote from the public. However, if 90% of the public chooses to impeach, the leader is automatically removed, regardless of Council votes. Voting process The voting process starts with the an idea, then the idea is submitted to the public where it be voted on and if it passes (with a vote of 50% or more), This counts for one vote all together then is pass onto the Executive Council. Then, the Executives votes on it and if it passes with more than 50% the pact or bill is passed. Member may not vote on NAPs, but must vote on any other pact. If a bill is passed onto the leaders and a leader does not vote on it within three days then his vote for that particular bill becomes void. Expulsion Any member can be expulsion by a majority vote from the Executive Council. Members can submit requests for expulsion a Leader that will come to Leaders to vote on and will be passed with a majority vote. A member may submit a motion to kick out a member at any time which will reviewed by the Executive Council. If the member has a valid case it will be put up for voting by Executives, if it passes with a majority vote from the Executives the member is expelled. II. Basic rules Representation Members are expected to represent SOUL in a positive fashion, which includes no spamming, no threatening other alliances without permission, or simply shedding a negative light upon our alliance, which could result in punishment (including expulsion from the alliance). Resignation You may leave SOUL at any time. You may not join another alliance while in SOUL. You may not entice others to join another alliance or make plans to recruit members from SOUL while joining another alliance. You are also not permitted to make slanderous remarks about the alliance in your departure. Nuclear weapons Any nation of the SOUL Alliance that desires nuclear weapons is encouraged to hold and make nuclear weapons to enhance your nation's strength. However, you may not fire any nuclear weapons without permission. The only time a member will be granted permission if he has been threatened by a nuclear attack, or already struck by a nuclear attack. If there is an incident where a member fires a nuclear weapon without permission, that member will be put on trial by the Executive Council. Possible verdicts are reparations, suspension, expulsion, and attack. Offensive nuclear attacks are condemned by SOUL. IIV War As a member of SOUL you are not allowed to war a nation without permission. If a SOUL member attacks a nation without provocation and permission, that member will be put on trial by the Executive Council. He or she may be kicked out of the alliance and possibly named rogue and possibly attacked by SOUL and the alliance that the nation was a part of. In the likely case that the nation is permitted to stay in the alliance, the ruler must pay reparations to the defending party if they are due. SOUL will use every possible diplomatic action before reverting to war. IV Acceptance into SOUL To join SOUL you must pledge allegiance to SOUL, and be a part of no other alliance. Example "I (nation ruler of nation name) agree to up hold and obey the SOUL charter. By doing so you acknowledge the rules of being in SOUL and the punishment that follows the breaking of these rules."